Ever Lasting NighT(Parody-07GHOST)
by Frederica-Bernkastel-Umineko
Summary: Suatu kejadian ketika seorang penduduk desa tersesat di malam yang gelap sambil membawa sepucuk surat di tangannya. -ORIGINAL STORYVocaloid8-Ever Lasting Night-PV


**WARNING:ALUR KECEPETAN,OOC,GAJE,DAN SEMUA JENIS HAL-HAL ABNORMAL(TAK BIASA)  
**

 **PARODY:07-GHOST**

 **ORIGINAL:VOCALOID8  
(MIKU,RIN,LEN,MIKU,GUMI,LUKA,KAITO,MEIKO)**

 **Rated:T(FOR TEENS)**

 **Jalur cerita abal,abal,mie campur and segala macem,OOC,TYPO.**

 **Category:Misteri,Parody**

 ***bagi yg belum pernah baca manganya,ada beberapa karakter yang hanya ada di manga jadi bisa dianggap sbagai spoiler plus,maaf kalau urutannya nggak kayak dilagunya***

 **DollGirl:Eve( kecil)  
DollBoy:Teito( kecil*bisa dibayangkan sendiri*)  
Lady:Ouka  
Butler:Frau  
Maid:Profe yg cewek  
Mistress:Empress Dalia  
Master:Emperor Wolfram  
Villager:Landkarte**

 **Mastermind:?*mysterious voice*  
-**

 **Dollboy:coba ingat kembali semuanya..**

 **Dollgirl:bagaimana awal cerita ini…  
Butler:sebuah surat yang tiba saat badai..  
Maid:siapa yang dikhianati?**

 **Mistress:kebenaran yang tersembunyi..  
Master:apakah itu tersembunyi didalam peti mati?**

 **Butler:sekarang kami bertujuh akan menampilkan..  
Mastermind:Malam yang menakjubkan..∞**

Mistress:dimalam yang mendung diterangi bulan merah..sepertinya akan ada badai..~  
Lady:dimalam seperti ini,dimalam seperti ini,

 **Maid:sepertinya akan terjadi suatu insiden~..  
Master:akankah vampire penghisap darah muncul~?  
DollGirl:atau manusia serigala~~?  
DollBoy:atau si Frankeinstein~?  
Butler:atau,tamu tak diundang..  
Lady:ini mem-bo-sa-nka-n~  
DollGirl:i-ni-mem-bosan-kan~  
DollBoy:ini-membo-san-kan~~  
Maid:rasanya seperti ingin mati~!  
Butler:astaga,sudah larut sekali~..  
Maid:apa yang anda perlukan~?  
Villager:maaf tapi bisakah aku menginap semalam saja disini?  
Mistress:astaga,astaga~~?  
Master:dilluar itu berbahaya~  
Lady:ayo~!cepat masuk~!  
DollBoy:sepertinya kita sudah menemukan..~  
DollGirl:tamu tak terundang kita…∞  
Butler:ahh~malam yang berkabut~~  
Maid:mungkin akan terjadi suatu insiden~~?  
Lady:haruskah kita berpesta?  
DollTwins:kami akan menunjukkan padamu,  
All(except Villager):Malam yang menakjubkan agar tetap terbangun∞!  
All(except Villager):malam ini kita akan berpesta,sampai puas~! Akankah kami menjadi budak bagi si pemeran utama~?naskah-lah yang mengontrol semuanya agar EnCorE ini bias terus berjalan~~!para penonton kemudian bertepuk tangan dengan ria sambil berharap malam yang menakjubkan ini akan terus berlangsung~!**

Butler:hm tiba-tiba terbangun~~  
Maid:ah~ aku tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini~~!  
Villager:ini dimana? Kenapa mereka-  
DollTwins:hanya boneka,kau bertanya~?hihi~  
Butler:semuanya sampai para cast~  
Misstress/Lady:apakah 'kebohongan' tersebut telah menjadi 'kenyataan'~~?  
Villager:Tolong pulangkan aku ke duniaku!  
Butler/Maid:malam gelap yang terus berlanjut..~  
Maid:apakah penampilannya terhenti?  
Mistress:karena kau membuat suatu kesalahan?  
Butler:mungkin kau sendiri harus..  
DollGirl:mencobanya kembali?  
DollBoy:mengulang cerita tentang..  
All(except Villager):└└└└└Malam yang sempurna?┘┘┘┘  
Malam ini kita telah dijinakkan oleh dunia dan menjadi budak bagi sang pemeran utama~!  
Villager:apakah hanya aku yang sadar bahwa dunia ini hanyalah sesuatu yang fAkE!(Fake=palsu)  
All(except Villager):sekarang semuanya sudah ditelan oleh penampilan ini dan waktu menjadi "abadi untuk sementara"  
Villager:aku berteriak bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh tapi tak seorang pun menyadarinya,,!  
Butler:masih belum bisa menemukan PagE yang hilang..(page=halaman/selembar kertas dari sebuah buku)  
Maid:dan waktu tanpa henti tetap berjalan..  
Mistress:bagaimana bisa penampilan ini bisa menemukan endingnya?  
Villager:aku harus bagaimana agar bisa menyelamatkan semua orang?  
Master:selama pemeran utamanya masih hidup,penampilan juga terus berlanjut.  
Lady:bahkan jika sang pemeran utama mati,penampilannya tak berhenti!  
DollGirl:tak bisakah kita membawa seseorang yang baru~~?  
DollBoy:dengan begitu kita bisa membuat pAgE yang baru..!  
Villager:Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukan sesuatu supaya semua orang bisa selamat, saat aku menggenggam erat saku-ku yang kutemukan adalah..└EndRolL┘?! dengan ini aku bisa menyelamatkan semua orang-!  
DollBoy:malam ini,kita akan menjinakkan gadis itu..  
DollGirl;dan akan kita bangkitkan kembali dia dari liang kubur..  
Master:yang asli dan yang palsu..  
Maid:akan ditukar untuk EnCorE ini..  
Mistress:kita harus rahasiakan ini dari si gadis..  
Lady:untuk dapat kembali ke dunia nyata..  
Butler:sekarang ini kami bertujuh akan menampilkan-  
Villager:malam yang menakjubjan! AhAhAhaHahAHahA!  
└└└└Sang pemeran utama dikhianati oleh semuanya,apakan sosok ke-9 adalah pengganti seseorang?!┘┘┘┘  
All(except Villager):didalam naskah yang sempurna itu,adalah scenario dari Bad∞End∞Night!  
tak lama kemudian sang pemeran utama telah dikuasai oleh kegilaan,dan masih mencari pAgE yang hilang tapi sekarang sudah terlambat-  
Villager: aku menemukannya!  
All(Except Villager):

 **malam ini kita akan berpesta,sampai puas~! Akankah kami menjadi budak bagi si pemeran utama~?naskah-lah yang mengontrol semuanya agar EnCorE ini bisa terus berjalan~~!dibawah perlindungan kebohongan yang baik itu,lupakanlah semuanya dan pergi tidur dan sekali lagi kami akan menampilkan EnCorE-  
Villager: ke bagiannya yang akan tamat,ditanganku yang tak hentinya gemetar,aku memegang pisau,saatnya kita kembali ke"dunia nyata"..!**

TRUE ∞ E N D

So,yeah R&R ..nee~


End file.
